regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death
Neal and Ryan take turns DMing and playing various campaigns under the heading of Dicing with Death. The two friends have been playing this way since the mid 1990s. Because this game features only a single player, the story-lines and character development are much deeper, faster, and more intricate. With frequent character turnover, the two cast members swap DMing and Playing positions giving the game a diversity of st yle you won't find anywhere else. When Neal DMs, the game takes place on the Continent of Arcadia. Characters Solomon Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 1 to 9 Barryl Playing, Neal DM Episodes 9 to 11 Desmond Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 11 to 11 Balrog Playing, Neal DM Episodes 11 to 16 Qualneer Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 17 to 40 017 * We meet Qualneer, the 4 willpower thief. * Qualneer sleeps with/ robs some lady (Sigothe) by the sea. * Qualneer sleeps with some country girl in a corn field. * a shirtless man attacks Qualneer (an angry husband?) * Qualneer fakes a thick accent/ poor common. * Qualneer goes to jail * Qualneer breaks out of the Corn Brook jail and travels north. 018 * Qualneer decides to steal some shit from a nearby (Ashenholt) castle/keep so, naturally, he makes friends with a local prostitute. * She gets him info about the treasury. * Qualneer then seduces a gay knight (Sir Holder) and poisons his wine. only to end up killing 5+ guards on his way to the treasury anyway. * In the treasury he finds no treasure, but two trees with a body tied between them. 019 * Qualneer murders “lord luscious of Ashenholt” by stabbing him to death in his bedchambers while he had no plate mail. Qualneer earns the nickname “the Spectre” * Qualneer then stole his famed dagger “blood letter.” * Qualneer convinces Michelle to accompany him north out of town to Seagate. * Qualneer hires a carriage driver named “Bates.” (1 gp/day) They tell no one that they are headed to Seagate (excluding Bates of course.) 020 * Qualneer is in Seagate, a beautiful walled port city (sea breeze tavern in the outer city. The Rustling Jimmies tavern is in the classy inner city.) it is late autumn when he arrives. * Michele goes missing for about a day. * Qualneer locates an HQ for the local thieves guild “the gold smiths union” in a tavern by the docks in Seagate called the “gildeded rat” * Qualneer bribed his way into a church bell tower to get a better view of Seagate. * Qualneer has a plan to sneak into the castle and steal the ladies jewels. * qualneer meets sturge (black robes, gaunt, citi moustache) * Sturge tells Qualneer of the sally-port to the castle. * teal ship sigil is for seagate * open palm sigil is for the lord of Ashenholt (deceased) 021 * Qualneer meets the mongrel men and tries to break into Seagate through the mongrel men entrance. * Chamber pots everywhere, Qualneer poses as a mongrel-man. 021.5 * Qualneer returns to Seagate because the sally port entrance was too heavily guarded. * Qualneer meets some strange, haggard, old, bearded, long hair… guy. He took a swing at qualneer, missed, fell over, and then mumbled some vague prophecy about how “the sea has marked you for death.” * The old guy then dove into the bay and swam straight out into the water at night. 022 * Qualneer gets a robe made with lots of hidden pockets. * Qualneer murders the sea priest and gives his hair to sturge in exchange for a document of forged nobility. (a minor elven house of nobility, emblazoned with the seal of seagate.) * Qualneer went into the castle and met the “duke of seagate’s son” who seemed very possessive of Michelle/Mika. 023 * Qualneer shops for a prostitute from a man named Clarence. the first five don’t roll above a 7 on hotness. Qualneer is rude to the ugly women, and settles on an average girl named Iris. He uses her as an escort for the castle. * Qualneer prepares for a garden party, he kills a pimp gnome and his human body guard. * other prep stuff for the heist. * Qualneer has a lot of outfit changes. 024 * Qualneer steals a lot of jewels, a magic mirror, and then gets on a boat with “Denna” * Qualneer does battle with a man dressed as a bull-elephant seal who leaps from the water to the ship deck. He’s a bearded, tall, muscular, butt-naked man. He introduces himself as “King Trillion, ruler beneath the waves.” * Qualneer and his “harem” of female npc’s (Iris, Michelle and Denna) kill him. Denna snaps his neck. * Qualneer sees a naked pregnant woman who shouts “father!” at king Trillion’s death. Qualneer recognizes her as the woman he seduced in the first session named “Sigothe.” * Qualneer shakes her, tells her he pawned off her sacred pearls long ago, refuses to let her take her father’s body, and threatens her life. Sigothe leaves alive over the edge of the boat. (Ostensibly with Qualneer’s half-elven-half-seal-offspring?) * Neal reflects on how Qualneer is kind of a dick, but seems to care about Michelle. 025 * a boat from the duke of seagate is catching up with Qualneer. he slips onto it in the night and has a conversation with the captain before being captured and subsequently escaping while torching/exploding the ship. * Qualneer the cunning is now back on Denna’s ship, and heads off to Solstice the sandstone city. (Recaps from: https://www.reddit.com/r/Koibu/comments/7pu1xj/i_skipped_through_some_old_vods_to_make_a_few/) 026 * Qualneer gets some information from Denna. (To get a message to Chance you can order a “pear cider, 2 silver.”) * There are two factions that run the city of Solstice, the knights of solstice and the “diviners,” an order of wizards. The two are closely allied but run by different people. * Qualneer has a fence contact named granite in solstice, and a contact who he saved from a botched assassination attempt back in Seagate. (Gareth?) * There was a wizard that sturge wanted dead named Gareth, and he was originally from solstice visiting Seagate. * Sturge has an affinity for spellcasters, and miss-took Qualneer for someone when they first met. Qualneer considers who else sturge might be looking for. * Qualneer meets “She-Haton” a knight of solstice. Who tasks him with searching for (a moonblade) Lucifron’s body in Sinteron and putting his soul to rest. * Qualneer rents the captain (Abraham’s) room on “the jungler” for 20 GP one way to Sinteron. 027 (the first hour has no audio) * Qualneer sends Iris back to Seagate to fetch Bates. * Qualneer crosses the sea. * Qualneer meets the moon blade’s spirit, who died trying to resurrect his wife. * Qualneer and Michele decide to explore the jungle, they fight some annoying, small, green apes (tasloi?) * Apparently Michele can cast spells and is now sailor Jupiter. * Qualneer hired mercs, about 9 gnolls + Jakob (ya-cub) * They go to javis (ruled by a middle aged shaman covered in tattoos who can apparently make a ton of healing potions) 028 * Battle for the ruby mine 029 * Michele learned some spells from the shaman and got a cool feather cloak and a tattoo. * There was a battle with some undead on the river side (probably corruption from Solomon? The undead are still a problem for Javis when Qualneer leaves) * Qualneer returns to Solstice and now the knight She-hatan (half elf) owes Qualneer a favour. * Granite the dwarf procures Qualneer some “elven chain.” Which might be a knockoff but it seems to grant most of the benefits. * Iris got murdered and dumped in the bay. This was witnessed by the walking tiny starfish men. * Qualneer kills one. Granite says he fucked up. * Qualneer shows his zombie wound to the sun blade. He is voluntarily blindfolded and cured by a starfish man (lensman) and an old wizard with a cloak of eyes. (Enough beholder imagery to draw a conclusion? You decide.) Recap from: https://www.reddit.com/r/Koibu/comments/7pzbpe/qualneers_life_5_more_to_help_prep_for_the_big/ Fenric Playing, Neal DM Episodes 40 to 48 Mal Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 49 to 50 Verissa Playing, Neal DM Episodes 50 to 54 Clarissa Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 55 to 55 Wilhelm Playing, Neal DM Episodes 55 to 56 Frank Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 56 to 58 Tyrus Playing, Neal DM Episodes 58 to 60 Kristoff Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 60 to 61 Krewbarb Playing, Neal DM Episodes 61 to 62 Silax Playing, Neal DM Episodes 62 to 68 Genie Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 68 to 71 Georg Playing, Neal DM Episodes 71 to 99, 105, 108, 111, 112, Episode 71 - Whiteshore, Gnome Village Episode 72 - The Shadow Mountains Episode 73 - Lake Mysterium, Crystal Run, Shirebrook Episode 74 - The Amulet Episode 76 - Misty Rapids Episode 77 - Arc Carl Episode 79 - Larry the Apprentance Episode 80 - Thornwood Episode 81 - Greller is amazing Episode 83 - A Paladin Comes to Visit Episode 91 - Vampires Episode 97 - Medusa Episode 99 - Death of the Countress Erick Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 100 to 101 Shia Hatan Playing, Neal DM Episodes 102 to 102 Roy Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 102 to 110 except 108 Mama Beatrix Playing, Neal DM Episodes 110 to 113 Leon Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 113 to 126 Qualneer (Again) Playing, Ryan DM Episodes 127 to 131 127 - 128 - 129 - 130 - Qualneer needs to sets up a Dwarven Effergy to scare Granite off. So he goes to steal some literal granite. He then sets up the effergy outside Granite's place and sets it ablaze. 131 - Qualneer and Michelle defend their home from a mob Dwarves that Granite sent in retaliation.